


Just Try It

by jacksonkisses



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Pegging, Sasha Being Sasha, Shameless Smut, cursing, jeansasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonkisses/pseuds/jacksonkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by that episode of Keeping Up With The Kardashians when Scott wants to do Kourtney in the butt, and agrees only if he lets her do him in the butt. However; this ends in hot pegging, while that episode did not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Try It

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in years. Forgive me for the terrible writing, grammar, punctuation, etc.
> 
> This is dedicated to tumblr user Jeansasha, who inspired me to write some pegging action. 'Cause let's be honest, Sasha would TOTALLY be down for fucking her man.

It’s a cool night in the middle of the summer. The kind of night you turn off the A/C and open all of the windows and let the cool summer breeze blow throughout the apartment. That’s exactly what Sasha had done, preferring the smell of the night air to artificial air fresheners. However, a certain boyfriend was not exactly happy with this “less-than-cushy” lifestyle.

 

            “Sash, please. It’s hot as balls in here. Let’s just turn on the A/C.” Jean was moaning from his sprawled out position on the couch, leg propped up on the back and head hanging off the cushion.

 

            Sasha only rolled her eyes, finishing up placing the dishes in the dishwasher. She ran her finger through some gravy on a plate, sucking it with a loud popping sound before rinsing it and setting it in the washer, closing it and picking a cycle.

 

            “You wouldn't be so hot if you'd wear something other than skinny jeans and hoodies,” she replied, grabbing the wine bottle from the table and heading into the living room, pausing when she saw his position. “Why am I dating you again?”

 

            “You couldn't resist my charm. It’s inescapable, I know.” He grinned, wiggling his brow at her as he sat up.

 

            Taking a swig from the bottle, Sasha plopped rather gracelessly onto the sofa next to Jean. Her head was already buzzing nicely from her glass during dinner, but a few more sips wouldn't hurt.

 

            “Yeah, that’s totally it,” she said, handing the bottle to him. He took a sip. “But seriously, it’s the middle of summer. How about some shorts and tank tops? That’s a hot look right now. No pun intended.”

 

            Jean snorted, taking another sip of wine. “You just want me to take my clothes off.”

 

            “Maybe.” Sasha grabbed the bottle back, taking one last sip before setting it on the coffee table and crawling over to Jean, knees on either side of his legs. Her fingers trailed down his chest, stopping at the hem of his sweatshirt. “Can you blame me? I’ve got a _hot_ boyfriend.”

 

            “Oh _God_.”

 

            Sasha only giggled, fingers diving under the soft cloth. Jean jumped slightly at her cold touch, relaxing as her hands crept higher. Leaning forward, her lips found the sensitive part of his neck, all while her hands lifted his hoodie and shirt up higher, nails grazing his skin in a deliciously slow way.

 

            “Sash—mm, what’d I tell ya?” She could hear the smirk in his voice, so she decided to stop it with a pinch to his nipple. Jean yelped a bit, and he could feel her lips curl into a smirk themselves. “Alright, enough of this.”

 

            Jean sat up, stripping the clothes from his torso. Sasha wiggled her brow at him, following suit, her shirt and bra thrown somewhere behind the couch. Leaning into her chest, Jean grabbed her breasts firmly, his tongue licking at her nipple before taking it into his mouth.

 

            Sasha licked her lips, her hand finding its way into his hair. After a good minute or two, he moved to give the other some attention, too. Sasha’s hips ground into his involuntarily, feeling his hardness against her growing wetness.

 

            “Hey, babe?” She let out, tugging on his hair as a jolt of pleasure ran through her body. Jean grunted out in response. “We should try something new.”

 

            “Like what?” He paused only for a second to give her a questioning glance before continuing his ministrations.

 

            “I don’t know, like, uh… doin’ it from behind?” Sasha let her head fall back, eyes closed. And then he stopped. She lifted her head. “What?”

 

            “You’d let me do that?”

 

            “Yeah… why not?”

 

            “I… cause it’s, uh… I don’t know. Most girls don’t go for that.”

 

            “It’s just doggy style, like what the fuck, do they not want their ass to be seen??”

 

            Jean’s eyes widened, then deflated. “Oh! Oh. Doggy style.”

 

            “Yes, doggy. Face down, ass up, that sorta thing. What did you think I mea—Oh! Oh, no way, dude. No way is your dick going in my ass.” Sasha was laughing now, leaning into Jean as her body shook.

 

            “Jesus, Sash. No reason to laugh at me.” Jean rolled his eyes as she continued to laugh. Finally, she leaned back, wiping her eyes. He eyed her for a moment. “Why not?”

 

            “Are you serious? Why do you want to?”

 

            “I dunno. Might be fun to try.”

 

            “Not fun for my ass.”

 

            “Hmf. I don’t see why it would be much different.”

 

            “You wanna do me in the ass so bad, how about you let you fuck you first?” Sasha crossed her arms, grinning at him.

 

            “What are you talking about?” Jean leaned back on his palms, brow quirked up at her.

 

            “Let me fuck you. Like, with a dildo.”

 

            Jean’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head at her words. “Hah! Yeah, right! Like I’m gonna let you near my ass with a fucking dildo.”

 

            “Why not? It might be fuuuun,” she sing-songed, poking at his chest.

 

            Rolling his eyes, he leaned in, kissing her neck. “Shut up. It would not be fun.”

 

            Sasha ran her nails down his chest, and his breath hitched for a moment. “I think it would be,” she replied, her voice considerably lower now. “Just think of how hot and tight you’d be.”

 

            “Tch.” Jean kissed her lips to shut her up, hands threading through her hair, pulling out her ponytail in the process. His tongue found hers easily, and soon it was a battle for dominance. When wasn’t it for these two? “If it gets you to shut up, sure, you can fuck me in the ass.” He said between kisses. Sasha’s hips moved against his, causing a groan to vibrate through his throat. “And then I get to fuck you in the ass.”

 

            Between heavy breathes and kisses, Sasha let out a breathy “deal.”

 

* * *

 

 

            “You think he’ll like it?” Sasha asked her friends, Ymir and Christa. They were sat on the bed, enjoying some chips and dip when Sasha walked out of her bathroom in just a bra and a fucking strap-on dick over her panties. Ymir immediately broke out into hysterics, laughing into Christa’s lap. Christa, on the other hand, was blushing furiously, trying and failing to look anywhere but at the decent-sized, sparkling pink dildo attacked to Sasha’s crotch.

 

            “When you said you wanted to fuck Jean, I had something completely different in mind,” Ymir finally said once she composed herself.

 

            “You didn’t think we’ve had sex before?”

 

            “No, I did. I thought you meant like, fuck him over. I don’t know. But hey, it looks nice on you. A little smaller than ours, though, right, babe?” She asked, nudging Christa.

 

            “Uh-huh.” Christa was bright red, staring into her lap as she nibbled on a chip. “And a bit more sparkly.”

 

            “I think he’ll dig it,” Sasha said, posing in her full length mirror.

 

            “Oh, yeah! I’m sure he’s gonna love a dick up his ass, Sash!” Ymir laughed again, digging her chip into the dip and gesturing to the strap-on with it.

 

            Sasha paid no attention to her friend’s laughing. She looked at herself in the mirror, nodding to herself. “Yeah. Yeah, this is gonna do nicely. Damn, I look good with a dick.”

 

            “I’ll say!” Ymir cackled, mouth full of chips.

 

* * *

 

 

            Jean dropped his bag on floor near the door, immediately shedding off his wet hoodie and shirt. “Hey, Sash? You home?” He used the spare key she had given him, just like she had told him to in her cryptic text this morning.

 

**From: tatertot**

**hey come by my place after class 2day no excuses be there or be a loser**

 

            Jean looked at the text with bleary, sleepy eyes. Why the fuck did she text him so early?? Nonetheless, here he was, and he was freezing. This is why he wore his hoodie. And now it was soaked. “Hey, I’m gonna throw my clothes in the dryer, okay? It’s pouring outside.”

 

            Having gotten no answer, Jean did it anyway, leaving himself in his boxers. He grabbed a bottle of water from Sasha’s fridge, wandering through the hall to check to see if she was in the shower. He could go for a warm shower right about now.

 

            “I’m coming in! Don’t cover up if you’re naked!” He announced before opening the door, bringing the bottle to his lips. The water sprayed from his mouth in the most perfect spit-take ever as he saw Sasha lying seductively naked on her bed. Well, about as seductive as one can be with a glittery pink dildo between their legs.

 

            “Oh, hey there. How was school?” Sasha asked nonchalantly, her hand moving down her side and leg.

 

            Jean stood there, eyes wide and water and spit dripping down his chin as he stared at the strap-on. “W-what’s that?” He knew what it was. He just couldn’t believe it.

 

            “Oh, this old thing? Well, I remembered that we made a deal, so I went and ordered one from—“

 

            “A deal?! What deal??” Jean didn’t dare move. He didn’t want Sasha jumping at him the second he got near the bed.

 

            “Yeah! A few weeks ago before we had sex you asked me if you could do me in the butt, so I—“

 

            “I did not ask! I thought that’s what you meant!”

 

            “Well, you told me that I got to fuck you first, then I’d let you fuck me, so let’s get to it!”

   

         Jean stared in mild horror, unable to look away from it. It wasn’t exactly that he was repulsed by the fake penis or anything. He was secure enough with his sexuality that he could admit men were attractive, but never did he want an actual penis in his ass. Or at least, he never actively _thought_ about it… When his gaze finally lifted to meet Sasha’s, she merely smirked and wiggled her brow at him.

 

            “So, what do you think?”

 

            “I think you’re pretty fucking stupid if you thought I was being serious.”

 

            “Oh, come on. Don’t be such a baby. Ymir and Christa thought it looked great. They have a similar one, and apparently it’s really amazin—“

 

            “You showed Ymir and Christa?!?”

 

            “I mean, they are lesbians. I wanted to know what they thought of—“

 

            “You’re not gonna be fucking a lesbian!”

 

            “So, I get to fuck you?”

 

            “No! Ugh, Sasha—“ Jean covered his face, groaning behind his hands. What was even going on? He just wanted to come over and get warm and cuddle and maybe fool around. But he definitely was not expecting this.

 

            Removing his hands, he sighed, hands on his hips as he contemplated his next words. Sasha sat up, legs folded, hands in her lap. She was pouting, bottom lip sticking out and trembling, and damn it, Jean knew it was an act, but she was so fucking cute he couldn’t help it.

 

            “How about we just… cuddle?” He asked her reluctantly. Sasha opened her mouth, but Jean cut her off. “You can keep it on if it makes you feel better.” He rolled his eyes when she squealed in delight.

 

            Walking over to the bed slowly, Jean kneeled on the edge, gauging Sasha’s actions carefully. When all she did was lean back, a stupid, giddy smile on her face, he crawled over to her side. He could do this. It was just cuddling. With his girlfriend. Who had a fake penis attached to her pelvis.

 

            “We're just gonna spoon, okay? And I’m the big spoon. No questions.” He laid down, making sure to turn her onto her side, pressing against her back.

 

            “This is… okay,” Sasha told him, adjusting comfortably. His arm draped over her ribs, his hand coming up to cup her face. She turned slightly, just enough to look at him.

 

            “You're crazy. You know that, right?” She giggled, nodding. Leaning in, Jean kissed her lips once, twice. “You're lucky I love you so much.”

         

   “Ew, don't get too mushy on me now,” she responded with a grin. “You know, there is something I forgot to tell you.” Her hand found his thigh, her nails scratching lightly against his skin. He hummed out in questioning. “It’s got this neat thing in the underwear that vibrates my clit, and it feels sooooo good. And it all depends on the motion of the dick. Like how fast you move and stuff.”

            Jean, whose lips had wandered down to her neck, stopped and stilled. That was… God, that was _hot_. Everything was suddenly turned up times a million. His skin felt oversensitive. He could suddenly feel Sasha’s every curve against his skin, her hips moving back into hips. Biting back a groan, Jean’s hand lowered down her body, his fingertips lightly tracing the muscles in her stomach and the dip of her hipbones.

 

            “So, if I did this…?” His hand enclosed around the dildo, his eyes focused on her face. She bit her lip just as a buzzing sound emitted from the device. He perked up, moving his hand down then back up, gauging her every reaction.

 

            The buzzing was consistent, yet not too strong. Sasha licked her lips, eyes fluttering slightly. “Yeah, that’s nice.” She muttered, grinding back into him a bit harder.

 

            “S’a little rough. You got any—“

 

            “In the drawer.”

 

            It was a little frightening how prepared she was for this. Jean reached over, grabbing the bottle of lube from the side table drawer. Getting a good bit on his hand, he grabbed the dildo again, moving a bit faster than before, his grip tighter as it glided easily down the silicone. Sasha moaned breathily, moving onto her back, arching slightly.

 

            He wondered just how much pleasure she could get from this. “Hey, Sash…”

 

            “Hm?” She hummed, eyes opening as Jean’s hold slowed.

 

            “You wanna, uh, try this thing out?” His eyes were on her chest, not only because she had awesome breasts, but because he couldn’t look her in the eye. That meant admitting his end of “the deal”.

 

            “Seriously? Hell yeah!” She clapped her hands together, immediately flipping them over, straddling him.

 

            “Whoa, whoa, slow down. We’re taking this slow, okay?”

 

            “Yeah, of course. Sorry. I got excited.” Sasha leaned down, her dick rubbing against Jean’s as she kissed his lips, then neck and chest. She grinded down on him, the motion on the dildo sending sweet vibrations to her clit. After a moment, she looked up, her face more serious than before. “Do, uh—do you wanna stretch yourself, or can I? I mean, only if you want me to.”

 

            She wanted to—? Holy shit. He shouldn’t think this was hot, but God was he turned on by all of this. A sound escaped his throat, and he blushed, clearing his throat.

 

            “You can… if you want.”

 

            Nodding, Sasha adjusted herself between Jean’s legs. She grabbed the bottle of lube, squirting a generous amount in on her hand and fingers, unsure of how much she would really need. Looking up at Jean, she noticed his face was tinged red, and although his eyes were heavy, she could tell he was nervous.      

 

            “You sure?”

 

            “Yeah. Just… be gentle.” He offered her a laugh of reassurance. Sasha smiled and kissed him, lips parting his slowly. She nipped at his bottom lip, her tongue soothing the bite before moving against his. When he seemed to relax, her fingers moved between his legs, her index finger brushing lightly over his entrance.

 

            Sucking in a breath of surprise, mostly because the lube was little cold, Jean forced himself to focus on her mouth—her tongue and all the beautiful things she could do with it. Sasha inserted her finger, making sure to be as slow as she could. When she felt Jean tense, she pulled away from the kiss.

 

            “You gotta relax, baby,” she cooed, her free arm moving next to his head to prop herself up, her hand moving through his hair. “Would it help if I talked dirty for you?”

 

            “M-maybe.” Jean squirmed a bit, not so much in pain as he was uncomfortable.

 

            “Just relax and let mama fuck you, k baby?” She kissed the corner of his mouth as she began to move her finger slowly in and out of him. “That’s it. You wanna try another?”

 

            Well, he had to be stretched properly before he could even think about letting Sasha put that thing inside of him. He nodded, eyes shutting tightly as he awaited the second digit.

 

            Pulling out just enough, Sasha added another finger, resuming her slow pace of in and out. Jean made a noise of discomfort, but made no protest, allowing Sasha to continue. She picked up her speed a bit, before scissoring her fingers, finally stretching him a bit more.

 

            “Ah!” Jean hissed, biting his lip.

 

            “Shh. Just let mama fuck you. You’re so tight. I need you to be nice and stretched before I can fuck your ass properly, right?”

 

            Jean’s dick twitched, her words going straight to his groin. She was fucking insane, but damn, did he love it. The motion of her fingers began to sting less, and it actually wasn’t so bad. He was just starting to get used to it when she added a third finger.

 

            Jean moaned, whether from pain or pleasure, Sasha couldn’t tell. His eyebrows were knit together, his teeth sinking into his lip. She continued to move her fingers, stretching them out every so often. Her arm was starting to hurt her, so she adjusted herself above him.  

 

            “Shit, Sa—Ha! Ahh, f-fuck.” Jean arched off the bed, hips moving down onto her fingers, trying to hit that spot again. Sasha was a tad shocked, and really turned on if she was being honest.

      

      “You're such a slut, Jean. Fucking yourself on my fingers. What do you have to say for yourself?”

 

            Jean moaned as a response, and her fingers gained speed, arching just to hit his prostate. She sat up, fingers still fucking him, and grabbed hold of her dick, stroking it quickly to get the vibration going.

 

            Hearing her moan along with him was almost enough to make him cum. Jean opened his eyes and watched her stroke herself as she fucked him. His breath hitched, and he struggled to speak.

 

            “I want you inside me.”

 

            “What was that?”

 

            He growled, his dick twitching, just begging for release. “I said, I want you to fuck me.”

 

            Sasha moaned again, stopping both of her hands and withdrawing her fingers from him. After applying more lube to the dildo, she sat back on her haunches.

 

            “How about you get on your hands and knees for me and let me see that pretty ass of yours.”

 

            Jean nodded, getting into position, his ass facing her. Biting her lip, Sasha positioned herself behind him, the tip of the pink dick teasing his entrance.

 

            “How bad do you want me?”

 

            “So bad, Sash. God, I need you to fuck me.” Jean fought the urge to touch himself, wanting her to be the reason he cums.

 

            “Good. ‘Cause that’s exactly what I’m gonna do.” And with those final words, Sasha pushed into him, sending them both into a fit of groans. The dildo was much bigger than her fingers, but the stinging felt good. Noticing her hesitation, Jean moved his hips back into hers, letting her know she’s good to go.

 

            She started out slow, enjoying the light buzzing against her clit, but it wasn’t long before she couldn’t take it anymore. Her hips moved in rapid thrusts, the slapping of their skin mixing in with the sounds of their moaning. She wasn’t going to lie; Sasha had been testing this thing out before Jean had showed up. Her clitoris was already sensitive, the vibrations only bringing her closer to edge quicker than normal. She was almost unsure of if she could continue after she came, afraid she would get overstimulated.

 

            Those thoughts were thrown away when Jean moaned especially loudly; face falling into the pillow, hands clutching at the soft material. Grinning, Sasha moved faster, her own climax building up.

 

            “You gonna cum for me, Jean? God, I wish I could cum inside of you. A—ah! Ha… you feel so good. So tight. Cum for me.”

 

            Jean could feel the pressure building as he slammed his hips back into Sasha’s. That stupid thing was hitting him perfectly, each thrust reducing him to a moaning mess. Her fingers dug into his hips, and he was sure there would be bruises later, but the thought only made him hotter.

 

            Moving one hand to his head, fingers tugging on his hair, Sasha reached under him, grabbing his dick with her other hand. She pumped him to the rhythm of their hips, and Jean knew he was a goner.

 

            “Sash, I’m gonna—Fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

 

            Good. Because so was she. Sasha struggled to keep her pace as the vibrator sent shockwaves through her entire body. “J-Jean! Nng—ah!”

 

            That was all it took to turn Jean into a shaking, moaning mess as he came all over her hand and bed. Sasha collapsed onto his back, dildo still inside of him. She was afraid to move. She didn’t think she could take any more vibrations at the moment.

 

            “Hey, get off,” Jean mumbled, out of breath and voice hoarse.

 

            Very slowly, Sasha pulled out of him, only sending minor vibrations to the vibrator. Shivering, she took the harness off. The vibrator was soaked, and she cringed, dropping it on the floor before falling onto the bed next to Jean.

 

            “Well, fuck,” she finally said, staring up at her ceiling. “That was hot.”

 

            “Heh. Yeah, I know I’m hot. But if you want, you can repeat it.”

 

            Sasha smacked his ass, grinning when Jean yelped. After glaring daggers, he pulled her to his chest, nuzzling his face into her hair. The two were silent for a while, their breathing the only sound in the room. Finally, in a low, sleepy voice, Jean spoke:

 

            “How much did you spend on that thing, by the way?”

 

            “Surprisingly enough, it was free! If I spent a certain amount, I got this as a gift.”

 

            “So, you have more toys?”

 

            “Yep!”

 

            “…Maybe we can try some of those out, too?”

**Author's Note:**

> This sort of ended...lamely. I apologise. I haven't written in a long while.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it~ Spread it around, yeah?
> 
> Also, the strap-on used here is "real" and even has a kickstarter. Just google The Ambrosia Vibe. It's pretty epic, if you ask me.


End file.
